The Path to Love
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: Hey guys a bit of BB/Rae for ya. Summery inside Enjoy NO FLAMES PLZ. I write to relax haha. There is some Rob/Star and Cy/Bee Rated T just in case TT belong to Cartoon Network
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

How could it happen? One second he's standing there being his normal joking self, the next he's gone. Just like that in a blink of an eye he was gone from their sight. Where he stood was an "S" shape. It confused Robin for a second, thinking this man was dead and dead for good, but he wasn't and he took the young prankster. He took Beast Boy, but why?

Chapter One: Beast Boy's Confessions of the Past

Raven was up early like normal today. She headed to the roof for some quite meditation time, knowing she won't get another chance later that day. She sat on the roof chanting her mantra like usual when she heard something new. A new voice, one she hadn't heard since Melchior incident.

"_Hello Raven, long time, no feel."_ Raven jerked out of her thoughts and landed hard on the ground. Groaning in discomfort she hears another voice this time outside her own thoughts.

"Oh, God, Rae, I'm so sorry if I interrupted you! I… I didn't think anyone would be up here so early." The young green man blushed as he said that thinking of course she was up here it's peaceful.

"Oh, Beast Boy, it's… um fine I didn't notice you I was yanked out of my meditation by something else. Don't worry about it. Um … What are you doing up so early and on the roof?" Raven saw Beast Boy blush even more when she asked. He seemed to go into deep thought over this. Almost, like he was debating with himself on telling the truth. "Beast…" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Raven, do you know about my past?" Raven looks up shocked, she didn't know about his past, nothing about it. All she knew was his real name was Garfield Mark Logan. She knew everyone's past from going over the files but she remembered Beast Boy didn't give information about his past.

"No, I don't know anything." Beast Boy nodded. "I thought not, I don't talk much about it. It's not a happy past." They sat in silence for a few minutes. It again looked as if Beast Boy was in deep thought about something. Then out of nowhere he began to talk.

"Raven, my childhood wasn't all happy like I make it out to be. It's funny in a way that this mask I put on every day the funny guy is just a fake. A total lie to all of you, and sometimes that hurts but not as much as the past hurts. I find it easier to lie to you all then to admit the truth about the horrible things that have happened." Beast Boy stopped to take a breath and to think over what to say next.

"Raven, I can lie so easily to Robin, to Cy, even to Star. I can lie so easily without wanting to kick my own butt too much. However, when I lie to you I want to throw myself out the window or throw myself to an alternate dimension. I hate lying to you Rae. So…" He pauses again. "I'm going to tell you the truth. All I ask is that you don't change how you act around me. Don't feel sorry for my past, because I know yours was not all peaches and cream either. I just can't lie to you anymore Rae." He stopped and looked at Raven with pleading eyes and understanding.

"I promise Beast Boy." With that said Beast Boy began the tale of his past.

"I was born here in the states, I don't know where exactly but it was in the states. When I was three, my parents decided that they would take their research to Africa. My parents were scientists, mostly in the field of genetics. I mostly grew up in Africa I can speak in three languages." Beast Boy pauses to laugh a little.

"Kunguru oh tamu kama wewe tu alijua, Como eu te amo tanto. So the languages I just used were Swahili and Galician it's a form of Spanish lost to most areas of the world. So I grew up in Africa with my parents and the tribe we lived just outside of. Remind me sometime and I'll show you what I would have looked like before the accident." Again Beast Boy paused reflexing on that day.

"One day, I was around six; I was exploring an area around the jungle. I heard a noise from the bush I was next to and I peeked inside. There sitting on the ground was a monkey. However, this monkey was strange; it was green and not the normal color. So like a young child I was, I reached out to it to study the monkey. Now you may find this funny but I'm not dumb, actually I'm far from being dumb I just act it. I wanted to do the same line of work as my parents. Which worked out fine for them, I was home school so I spent an extra couple hours a day in the lab with my parents. Well when I finally got a hold of this strange little monkey it went from being quite tame to very violent in a blink of an eye. It bites me," Beast Boy rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show several scars and one large bite mark. Raven had only just noticed Beast Boy was wearing a black button up shirt and black slakes and shoes. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Beast Boy without his uniform on.

"I screamed, and cried I remember trying to stand up and run but I couldn't move at all. I screamed for my Mom. She came running and saw the monkey in the tree. She began to panic and picked me up and ran to the lab. My Dad had no idea what had happen, but soon realized it as the bite mark started to leak green poison. My dad ordered my mom to hold me down, which she did and my dad picked up a needle with the word 'Sakutia' written on the label. I don't know what happen next only that I passed out. When I woke up I was green. My skin, my eyes, and my hair, everything was green. A year or so later, my Mom and I were walking on the side of the jungle I started to have thirst for animal knowledge. I once and still do somewhere in a mansion in Africa have every book written about animals. I knew most of the animal kingdom by heart and I told my parents I one day wanted to discover and study animals, instead of genetics." Beast Boy just smiled remembering that memory.

"Mom was over joyed with this idea and helped me to do it. So, on this walk we were discussing the many animals on the African coast line. We came across a snake, not just any snake though, it was a king cobra. My Mom placed me behind her to protect me from the snake. I knew though, it would strike soon and my Mom would die, I couldn't drag her back to the village for treatment I was too small. I remember wishing for a mongoose. Then all of a sudden, I felt my body change and twist itself into something else, it was painful so much so I screamed startling the snake and forcing it to strike." Beast Boy looked like he was remembering the pain and speed of what had happen.

"Then the snake and I were on the ground fighting and I won. I then ate the snake. I changed back and looked at my Mom with tears in my eyes. We went home and told my Dad. For years after that my parents helped me figure out my powers. The changes were still and still are very painful but I'm almost immune to pain now. Well when I was ten my parents and I went on a boating trip." Beast Boy stopped and took a deep shaky breath. Raven could tell this was about to become difficult.

"On this trip, something went wrong. The boat hit something on the bottom of the river and began to sink. The river was moving too fast for anyone to swim not to mention the crocodiles in the river ready to strike anything in the water. I was at this time still unable to transform into big animals. My parents took me to the side of the boat and told me to transform into a bird and fly away from the boat. Not to look back, but to keep flying away. I did as I was told and transformed into a raven, a bird I had just been reading about. I flew away, and I looked back once. I saw them wave to me, say they loved me and then they disappeared in the river and over a waterfall. I was so shocked I transformed back into myself and was alone in the jungle. Today," Beast Boys voice broke and was wavy.

"Today is the seven year anniversary of their death. I came out to the roof to look at the stars like I had done so many times with them and go to sit in the church on the edge of the forest outside of Jump City." Raven looked up at Beast Boy with tears in her eyes.

"That's what my tale is. Though not the whole tale, there is more to tell. I just, I don't know if I'll be able to tell you the rest just yet." Beast Boy looked away from Raven unsure if what he saw would be rejection as a friend for being so weak.

"Beast Boy, thank you. Thank you for telling me all this, thank you for trusting me with your past." Raven made a mental note to remember the words in the other languages to look them up later but right now she enjoyed a moment with Beast Boy. She turned towards him and gave him a hug.

"_Come on Raven let him know you love him tell him!"_ Ravens eyes widen at that thought of telling him she loved him even though she wasn't quite sure herself. Not to mention there was no way the young changeling could love her back. When Raven released Beast Boy he had stood up once again and looked at the sky.

"I think I'll be off to the church now Raven. If I'm not back by lunch will you tell the others I went to the city to goof off or something?" Raven nodded in agreement and Beast Boy transformed into a Raven for the first time in her memory and took off.

'Wow, Beast Boy is a beautiful raven, I wonder if that is because of his memory of his parents?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Raven's Confessions of the Past

Beast Boy was gone most of the day. The only trouble was a minor bank robbery where Raven took care of it swiftly. "No need to call Beast Boy, I took care of the issue." Everyone was just staring at Raven. She had done that so fast like she almost didn't want Beast Boy to be part of the fight.

"Oh Joy, Friend Raven you have done the kicking of the butt well. Let us celebrate with pizza!" a chorus of screams followed, Raven however started to fly away. "Friend Raven, where are you going?"

"Yeah Raven, don't you want pizza?" Starfire and Robin asked. Raven turned back to look at them,

"No thanks guys, I just want to go for a walk and go home. I'll see you all when I get back." With that Raven turned and flies towards the park. It wasn't a long flight to the park, only a few minutes long from the downtown area they were at. Once Raven arrived at the park she walked to the lesser known area. It was heavily wooded area that the trees grew so close it nearly blocked out the sun. She had not been in this area yet and wondered what was back here.

'Wow, this is almost like one of my books. A girl walks through a forest path alone only to discover she's not alone.' Just as she thought that she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" She was a little frightened now unsure of what was going on. The trees were too thick to have any person in them running around with that kind of speed. Raven sped up her walking she knew she could have just as easily soared out of there were the tree tops was the thinnest but what fun would she have if she didn't get a little jumpy out here. She continued to walk till she came upon a small clearing. In the middle of this clearing was a fairly large pond, a little stone house or maybe a church? She concluded it had to be a church with the small graveyard behind the building. Raven approached the small church wondering if this was the one Beast Boy had been talking about. Just as she thought that a man dressed in priest clothes and a tall green man walked out.

"Thanks for standing with me Father Parker. It… it meant a lot to me. I don't know if I could have taken just standing there this time unsure of what to say."

"It was my pleasure, Garfield. Remember your parents would have been proud of you. I should know I knew them well. I only wish they had more time with you. Oh and Garfield I do believe we have company." With that said he nodded his head towards Raven and she blushed but walked over all the same, wondering slightly if she was going to burst in flames being near such a holy man and place. "Do not fear child, I know of your heritage but it is your heart that is judged not of where you come from. The Lord loves all even those of a demon." Relieved to hear such a thing walked to stand next to Beast Boy.

"Thank you Father. I'm glad to hear that I'm not invisible to God. If I was I wouldn't be able to comfort my friend when he needs me most." Beast Boy just looked over at Raven with a look of shock. He had no idea Raven would want to comfort him. True they had been getting along much better since the trip to Tokyo and the years after. Raven turned and gave him a true smile for the first time in a long time. This knocked Beast Boy out of his thoughts and smile back.

"I will leave you two now, I have many I have to attend this afternoon. Garfield be sure to say good bye and go have a good day they would have wanted you to be happy on this day too." With his final words Father Parker walked away from the two down another path. He soon tuned a bend and disappeared from view.

"Well Raven you heard him I have to go say good bye, first to the yard." With that he graved Raven's hand and took off to the back of the church. They raced through the graveyard towards two large grave markers. "Raven, meet my Grandparents, Garfield and Joe-Ann Logan; my uncles and aunt, Matt Logan, James and Sarah Logan; my cousins James, Jana, June, and Matt Logan; and last but not least my parents Mark and Marie Logan." Raven look at Beast Boy and saw his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "I'll be back soon; I promise I won't stay away that long again." Beast Boy turned to Raven and saw her bow her head and watched as her lips moved in what looked like a silent prayer. When Raven was done she looked up to see Beast Boy smiling at her. He took her hand again and led her to the back door of the church.

"I told Father Parker that I'd say good bye to them before I left. I hope you don't mind." He led her through a back hallway to a small door at the end. He knocked once and turned the handle. As they entered he let go of Raven's hand. She was filled with a feeling of disappointment and emptiness from the loss of contact, however, before she could dwell too much on that thought Beast Boy was knocked over onto the floor.

"BEAST BOY!" two small children had jumped on him as he entered the small room. A small girl and boy now sat on his chest bouncing up and down. "We thought you left BB, but I told Josh you'd never leave without saying good bye." They stopped bouncing on his chest and looked up to see Raven smile slightly.

"Emma! Emma! It's Raven and she was just smiling at us. Can you believe it she smiled?" Beast Boy gave the young boy a stern look as if scolding him for not doing something. "Oh yeah, I am Josh and this is Emma. We are orphans like Beast Boy. Well not completely like Beast Boy we don't have powers." The boy beamed at Raven and got off Beast Boy. Raven looked around the room. It was small with two beds in the two corners and two small dressers. It was only furnished in what was truly necessary however, it had some comforts. The room had some posters here and there of the titans and other people, a couple dolls or action figures lying round. Both children looked to be wearing second hand clothes, upon closer inspection she saw that Emma the girl was wearing some of Star's and Raven's old clothes and Josh was wearing Beast Boys and Robins old clothes.

"Okay you too, I want you to study hard, do all your work, and most important make sure to have some fun along the way. I'll be back soon to check up on you all." Beast Boy kneeled down and hugged the boy and patted him on the back and the girl was given a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek making her blush.

"Yes Beast Boy! Bye Raven Thanks for coming to see us!" they chorus together. Just as they turned to leave Raven felt someone pull on her clock, she turned to see who it was.

"Raven will you come and see us again?" It was young Emma still red in the face but look hopeful. Raven look to Beast Boy silently asking if it was ok. Seeing no rejection she turned to the girl and answered.

"Yes Emma. I will come back and see you both when Beast Boy comes." She gave the girl a swift hug and walked out the door following Beast Boy out into the bright Sun light. Raven and Beast Boy walked down the path in silence enjoying the company. Raven watched him out of the corner of her eyes and saw he looked lighter, and happier than he was that morning and this made her smile slightly. Beast Boy saw this and looked over at her.

"Hey you smiled! You should smile more often you look even more beautiful with it. Besides you never know who will fall in love with it after all." Raven looked over at him shocked did Beast Boy just call her beautiful? If so he doesn't seem to have noticed it yet or he really means it. They continued to walk for a little bit till they came to the end of the path. "So going home or continue to walk for a little while?" Ra

ven considered this for a moment she wasn't really sure either stay with him and risk spilling part of her life story or going home and wasting a good evening walk.

"I am going to continue walking; you can go home if you like." Beast Boy just smiled and continued down the side path. They continued to walk in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly comfortable for Raven. She kept thinking of her past, wanting to share it but at the same time wanting to bury it away never to think about it again. "Beast Boy I can tell you anything right. You're not going to freak out or be mad or run away would you?" Beast Boy looked over at Raven a little shocked before answering.

"Of course Raven, your one of my closest and my best friend you can trust me." Beast Boy flashed a small smile, well small compared to his big goofy grins he uses most of the time. She smiled back and took a deep breath.

"I grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath. However, you knew that already, what you didn't know is my people are peaceful. We use our minds to end things instead of war or a fight. Brain verses brawn we tend to go for brain. Well that explains why I'm so smart I had to use it more often to get out of being hurt. I was teased and bullied by others often. Now being smarter than another wasn't always a good thing, made them feel stupid so the resort to what any child would do they start a fight. One day around the age of five I came home bloody and bruised but the other kid, a boy no less, I sort of broke his arm using my powers on him." Raven laughed nervously unsure of how Beast Boy would react.

"Wow, was that your first experience with your powers then?" Raven nodded and continued on with her short story.

"I never understood till then why I had to lock my emotions away I just did as Azar, the spiritual leader and leader of the planet, told me to do." Beast Boy looked over at her; he had a questioning look on his face.

"Was that your mother Rae?" Raven looked at him with a blank face but answered.

"No, my mother was Arella. I never connected really with my mother. I knew her simply as the woman who gave birth to me. One day I just stop seeing my mother all together and stayed in the temple with Azar. I learned how to control my powers, and my emotions. To control my emotions, I was to block them to hide them away and never to feel them. I'm only half demon, my other half is human there is temptation all the time to show my emotions. As a small child the temptation was all around. Finally when I turned ten I was able to come out of the temple and see my mother. I was gone only one day and Azar had died. I lost the closest to a family I had. I was sent away from the temple after the ceremony for Azar death. I went and lived with my Mother and started to form a bond." Raven smiled and Beast Boy saw this.

"So did you form a strong bond with your mom?" Raven looked up at Beast Boy and nodded.

"Yes, I did form a strong bond. Maybe not as strong as it would have been if I had spent most of my life with her but I did form a bond. Even though I could not show it and she knew I couldn't I loved her very much. It was then I met my father. I was eleven when I did and it was one of the most horrifying days of my life." Raven looked away from him. He turned her face toward his own and smiled a comforting smile.

"Raven, you don't have to continue if you're not ready to talk about that fully." Raven nodded in understanding and gave Beast Boy another small smile.

'Wow two in one day' Was the only thing Beast Boy could think before he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek.

"Thanks Beast Boy, your right I'm not totally ready to talk about that day. I hope I will be ready one day soon. I want to tell you about it." With that the two started their track home with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Garfield and an S

It had been a couple weeks since Raven and Beast Boy's walk through the park. They had been politer to each other since then and hanging out more and more. The other titans welcomed the change, but were still a little confused about it. When they confront the two titans they get the same answer each time.

"We just had a moment were we understand each other better. That's all, nothing to worry about." Soon the others just accepted the change and went on with their life as usual. It almost became a normal sight to see Beast Boy lying by the window eyes closed almost like he was sleeping while Raven meditated. One day, the two were sitting by the window, alone in the tower for the first time. The only sound that could be heard was Raven's mantra being chanted as she meditated.

"Azarath Metiron Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." With a short sigh Raven floated back down to the floor. Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked up at Raven.

"Raven, could we talk for a bit?"

"Yes, what would you like to talk about?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you a little more about my past; if you would still like to hear it, of course?" Raven was little taken aback by this. They had not talked about this in a while but Raven was eager to hear more about his past.

"Of course Beast Boy, I would love to hear it." It was then Raven remembered that Beast Boy was supposed to show her what he used to look like as well. "Oh and Beast Boy, could you also show me what you use to look like?" Beast Boy looked at her nodded and smiled.

"Walk with me to my room, I'll tell you the rest of my past and show you what I use to look like at the same time." Raven nodded and they walked towards his room.

"Thanks for trusting me again Beast Boy." He only nodded before starting his story.

"I think I left off where my parents died and I shocked myself back into human form, yes?" Raven nodded and waited for him to continue. "Right, well after that happened I sat on a rock on the edge of the river for a while. I kept staring at the place they had been. I was so mad at myself for not transforming into something large to get them out of there. I could have done it if I focused on it. I could have saved them. I started to get angry and I threw things into the river and shouted out. This however, proved to be a bad idea. Just as I was about to throw another rock into the river someone graved my arm and lifted me into the air. 'Well, well what do we have here? A scrawny little boy and he's all green, how strange. Why are you green short stuff?' Now being the young kid I was I smarted off and earned a sharp hit to the face for it. I blacked out for a long time. I would assume for a couple hours because when I came too it was dark and I was put in a cage." Beast boy paused and shuddered. Raven looked at him and spoke.

"You don't like cages do you Beast Boy?" Beast boy nodded his head. They had reached his room now. Beast Boy motioned for Raven to sit on his bed. She looked around waiting for his answer and noted it was cleaner than it once was, still pretty dirty but not as dirty.

"No, I don't. When I came too I saw other children my own age also in cages. They looked beaten and bloody and all looked scared. I looked at the boy next to me and spoke the only language I knew that was African. I asked him if he knew where we were and what the men were going to do with us. He answered me and what I heard was shocking. They had all come from other villages, some from other countries in Africa. The men were thieves and used the children to pull off most of the crimes. When I heard this I tried to escape from them and bring as many of the children with me. I transformed into a rat and had just gotten out the boy next to me when I was graved again. My secret blown, the men knew I could transform into animals. It was then they placed a collar on my neck to keep me from running away or disobeying them." Beast Boy paused and removed the top part of his uniform to show Raven the faint green scare tissue around his neck. It looked like he had been burned several times there. Raven was shocked.

"Beast Boy, they put a shock collar on you?" Beast Boy nodded and continued.

"I was used in many crimes. Several times I disobeyed and was shocked for it. However, that is not were the scars come from mostly. I help many children escape them. Every night two or three kids would leave their cages and run. Most of the time they got away, I was almost always able to distract the thieves long enough for them to get away, I did things that earned me to be beaten or whipped. The times I couldn't, well let's just say this, those children were never heard from again. Finally, a year later we were in the outskirts of a city. It was this night I decided we would all leave and run for it in the city. I released all the kids and one of the older children took my collar off and we ran. We were chased for a couple hours before some officers found us. We were all taken into custody and the thieves that took us were placed in prison. I think too this day they stay." Raven smiled at this, happy to know the men that hurt Beast Boy were put away.

'_Yeah, nobody hurts MY Beast Boy but Me.'_ Raven eyes widened. That voice spoke to her again. The one from the Melchior incident had been talking again but not this load.

"I was then taken to a judge; he asked me what had happened and how long I had been with the men. I told him everything I could recall. The judge then gave me a guardian; I was to stay with this man till I was 18 and get my inheritance. The man who became my guardian was Nicholas Galtry. I was fine for the first year with Galtry, but soon things began to change. Weird things started to happen around me, things that could have killed me if I didn't think or move fast; Galtry always played them off as accidents and we continued on. Soon, all these so call accidents got the Doom Patrols attention and they began to investigate them. Rita, my adoptive mother, soon found the guy who was hired to try and kill me. He sang like a canary to her and took him to court. Galtry's plot to kill me for my inheritance was uncovered and I was again a ward of the state." Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes like he was seeing that day again.

"Beast Boy, Rita is your adoptive mother so when did she adopt you?" Beast Boy smiled at Raven and explained.

"For another year, I stayed in an orphanage with other children. When people would come to adopt the children I was always passed over because I was green. Finally, one day Rita had come to see if I was still there. She came to me and told me to follow her. I did as I was told, I never expected her to adopt me. I never went down to the adoption days after the first week. I just sat up in the room and read whatever book I could get my hands on. She walked out the door and told me to get in the car. I looked at her a little unnerved thinking of the last adult who told me to get in a car with them. The last time I was taken to an area where I robbed a store. She smiled and told me she had adopted me and showed me the papers. It was then I joined the Doom Patrol." Raven looked over at Beast Boy smiling she knew what happened after that, the whole team did.

"I know the rest, a very happy ending. Beast Boy trains with the Doom Patrol and at the age of 14 finds the rest of us and we form the Teen Titans and have been ever since." Beast boy nods his head and agreement.

"Yep, and I now have two families. Both of which I love very much and hold dear to me. Know I do believe I promised to show you my original form." Beast Boy got up and walked over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and found the halo-ring. "Ready Rae, it's a big change from this green me?" Raven simply nodded. He slipped the ring on his finger and all the green seemed to melt away. In its place was now a rich tan skin, it seemed to have been kissed by the sun itself. His once green hair was now a white blonde, with some golden blonde highlights all through it; blending perfectly with the rest of his hair. However, when Beast Boy opened his eyes it was the biggest shock. The once wild jade green eyes were now a brilliant ocean blue. Raven gasped at the shocking new look.

'_He's absolutely gorgeous!'_ Ravens thoughts were running wild at this new look. She still preferred the green Beast Boy.

"Well, what do you think Rae?" He asked almost worried at what she thought. Raven stood up and walked over to him.

"Garfield, you look gorgeous. However, I like my green man too." She reached over to the halo-ring and pulled it off. As soon as the ring was fully off the green man was back before her and she smiled. She hugged him and thanked him again for trusting her. It was then the alert went off forcing the two into hero mode.

The two titans raced down the hall to the common room. The others were in there, making the two wonder when they had gotten back from their shopping trip.

"Trouble, its Mad Mod. He's down town using those screens again it seems." Robin explains, causing Beast Boy to groan.

"Aw man, can he ever not use those things. I can't fight with those things going off every which way." Raven looked over and smiled apologetically to him before they all raced off to fight Mad Mod. Upon arriving the Titans were welcome with the usual saying from Mad Mod.

"Hello my ducky's. Come to have a spot of fun?" With that Mad Mod's robots came into the fight. Robin's famous battle cry was heard all around.

"Titans Go! Get the cane and smash it if you can!" All the titans split up and went after Mad Mod; they did everything in their power to get the cane. Robin coming in full force in his martial arts, the bird-a-rang and even fighting with his bow staff. Cyborg used all of his tech and brute strength to get to Mad Mod. Starfire shot her eye beams and starbolts at the cane to try and knock it out of his hands. Raven graved hold of the can with her dark powers and was successful in getting it out of his grip till a MM-bot knocked her to the ground. In the end it was Beast Boy who got the cane and smashed its tip to the ground.

"Beast Boy, that was great. That was a brilliant idea to transform into a naked mole rat." Robin shouted out at Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire looked over confused unsure on how that was a brilliant idea. It was Raven who explained.

"Naked Mole Rates are blind. They see by using sounds and sent to get where they need to go." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. He then looked up with a large grin on his face.

"There is nothing better than a naked trip, right guys?" They all groaned but smiled anyway at Beast Boy. Then it happened, a flash of light and Beast Boy was gone. They all rushed over only to find an S in its place. Robin was the first to come out of his shock.

"No! He can't, there's no way. He couldn't survive that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Plan

The Titans had all raced home in hopes of tracking Beast Boy. Cyborg didn't have a lot of hope however being unable to get a log on the communicator with his robotic arm.

"Guys I don't think we are going to be able to track him this way. I can't even find his communicator it's almost like someone smashed it out of existence." They all looked at him a bit frightened by the idea. If his communicator is broken what has happened to Beast Boy? Is he alright or is he like his communicator non-existent? This scared Raven more than the rest she would never show it but she was scared.

'Beast Boy and I have been getting along so well lately. Now he comes back and takes him away from me. Wait did I just say taking away from me I mean us.'

'_Keep telling yourself that Raven. However, the mere fact I existent is proof enough that you meant what you said.'_ There was that voice again. Raven was beginning to think she should just accept this fact.

'When I get home I'll go and have a talk with my emotions. I need to sort this out and fast.' The Titans raced into the common room to the main computer. Cyborg started typing furiously on the keyboard to try and find his communicator. When the computer had finished processing something they all fear popped up on the screen. *Destroyed, Last known pulse of Beast Boy: Flat line. Beast Boy is decessed.* The Titans all stared in shock at this statement. Robin reacted like anyone expected him too; he threw down his fists and vowed to find Slade. With his vow the Boy Wonder tuned and left for his room leaving the rest to figure out what they should do. Cyborg started to type again hoping to find some trace some idea of where Beast Boy could be. He didn't believe he could be dead, not his best friend not the little green jokester of the group. Starfire began to cry and walked off in the direction of Robin's room. More than likely, to find a way to help Robin either calm down or find what they are looking for. Raven took one last look at the screen stating Beast Boy was dead and teleported to her room to do exactly as she said she would.

'A trip into Nevermore should help clear several things up.' As Raven arrived in her room she walked over to her desk to get her mirror. As she reached for her mirror the penny that Beast Boy had given her on her 16th birthday shone bright in the sunlight. She smiled to herself and entered the mirror. As always Raven arrived in Nevermore upright ready for the sudden plunge that normally followed from entering. Raven looked around and notices she was in an in between space of her emotions. She started to walk along the path she came across an area where the books were stacked neat and tall on bookcases.

"Wisdoms realm, hmm if this is Wisdom then if I turn right I'll be in Knowledge's realm. I want to have the meeting there if she'll allow it."

'_Of course Raven, I will allow such a conference to be held in my Realm. This is a very important meeting.'_ Knowledge led Raven away from Wisdoms realm and into her own. In Knowledge's realm three other emotions were waiting. Wisdom, Happy, and Timid were all waiting for Raven to enter. _'You just need to call the rest Raven. I believe even Rage is going to come willingly to discuss this.'_ Raven looked at Knowledge in shock even Rage wishes to be part of this conversation? Raven walked to the center of the Realm, there was a tree with its many branches outstretched to the sky and even some looping low for people to sit in. Her eyes began to glow and she floated a little ways off the ground. Raven come down from the short flight more emotions with different colored cloaks arrived in the realm.

"There are eight of you good, now let us begin." This time it was wisdom in yellow who spoke up to Raven.

'_Raven, you have obtained a new emotion. She is very powerful, more than the first time she appeared. She won't be leaving again she's here to stay.'_ Raven looked at her emotions, Rage in red was off to the side sulking but looking interested all the same. Timid in grey sat close to Brave in green both looked on ready to add in what they had to say. Knowledge in Brown turned to Raven.

'_Raven your sister emotion to Rage and Affection in purple has come. She would like to speak to you about what you are feeling and the reason you must accept this feeling'_ Raven nodded in consent and waited for this emotion to come forward. However, before such an emotion could introduce herself to Raven, Happy in pink appeared shouting.

'_Raven, I'm so happy and cheerful. Thank you so much for bringing her back do not let her leave again, please!'_ Bravery stepped forward and graved Happy and took her away.

'_Well before there are anymore interruptions I'm going to introduce myself.'_ A Raven wearing all white stepped forward looked Raven in the eyes. No other emotion had tried to have a stare down with Raven other than Rage. Out of the corner of Raven's eye she could see Rage smile slightly at this act. _'I am Love. I am just as powerful and unpredictable as Rage, but as sweet and caring as Affection. I am a form of Happiness as well. Raven, I'm not going anywhere this time I'm here to stay. I won't tell you exactly why but you know how to find out. If you accept me you can find Beast Boy. I'm powerful enough to guide you through obstacles and challenges. Trust in me please. You read in a book once, Wisdom which one was it Harry Potter? Yes, that one. That Love conquers all. If I am not proof enough that you are in love with Beast Boy ask your other emotions.'_ Raven looked on at her other emotions each looking back ready to give the answer expected of them.

"So all of you have feelings towards Beast Boy? That's unusual that hasn't happened before. Fine let me hear it then. Knowledge you go first."

'_Raven, I love his common sense in battle. It's as simple as that to me. Wisdom next I do believe.'_

'_Raven, he is sometimes brilliant in battle and in some things outside of battle. For example: his knowledge of not only Earth animals, but Universal animals. Happy?'_

'_Raven, I like his optimistic attitude in everything he does and the team does. Even in the Brotherhood of Evil he was optimistic he could find us and save us. Rude?"_

'_Raven, I like his sloppiness of his room, and his handwriting it is so uniquely Beast Boy I recognize it anywhere. Brave?'_

'_Raven, I admire his bravery in battle and his fierceness to protect his friends and family at any costs. Affection?'_

'_Raven, his ability to care for others surpasses anyone's we've ever known. His willingness to trust us causes our heart to soar. Timid'_

'_Raven, he protects us from everything including himself when he has to. He's always there when we need someone the most. Rage?'_

'_Raven, he is fierce, brave, strong, and admirable. The Beast is like me in many ways that he seems to fit with us perfectly.'_

'_Raven, I love him for all those reasons and more that I cannot name. I simply love everything that is Beast Boy.'_ Raven looked at all her emotions including the new white Raven. She had no idea she truly thought of Beast Boy like this. She focused so much on just a couple of her emotions that she never listened to what they were saying about Beast Boy. Looking from each emotion she felt something swell within her. An understanding had come to her and she smiled at them all. Each emotion smiled back in their own way, even rage.

"I accept this. I accept that I love Beast Boy, and I will stop at nothing to get him back from Slade." At this statement each Emotion Raven disappeared back to their own area knowing soon they will all be in one area together and finally truly whole.

Raven exited her mirror and began to exit her room when her cloak began to change in color. She walked swiftly down the hall unaware of the change to her cloak. All she knew was they needed to find a way to find Beast Boy. She knew in her heart he wasn't dead he was alive she just didn't know where.

"Robin, we could try using a bloodhound to find him? We'd need several but it could take weeks to find him that way." Cyborg suggested lamely. They were running out of ideas, and were not entirely sure he was indeed alive. Raven entered the room and all eyes tuned to her in hopes that maybe it was Beast Boy pulling a prank on them.

"Cyborg that wouldn't work no matter how strong Beast Boy's scent was. We need to think of something that doesn't require anything but ourselves. What are you all staring at?" At this point all were looking at Raven like she had said a rather rude joke.

"Friend Raven, when did you change? It is very lovely but not your normal look."

"Yeah, Star's right its nice and all but Why change now?" Robin asked. Cyborg just looked in awe of the new cloak unable to say anything.

"What are you talking about I didn't change I just entered my mirror had a conversation with my emotions learned a few things and came out to find you all." Raven had said all of this in one breath and was breathing heavily. They just stared at her before the saw she was growing impatient with them. Cyborg spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

"Raven, your cloak is the same color with one small exception. You have like white trim all around you cloak. What's the deal?" Raven just looked at them like they were nuts, however, when she looked down sure enough there was the white trim all along the cloak. When she thought about it was logical this happened. She had accepted love back into her heart but didn't yet know if that person felt the same.

"I must have gained more power or something nothing to be concerned about. How are we going to find Beast Boy?" They all looked on blank and saddened by not having an answer.

"Raven, I'm not entirely sure BB is still with us. Among the living I mean." Stated Cyborg sounding defeated for the first time since they got home.

"I don't believe he's gone Cyborg. He's here somewhere I just don't know where. But he's alive I can guarantee that." Raven marched out of the room. It was late at night and everyone was physically and emotionally drained, and all retired to bed themselves. Raven layed in her bed ready to cry but soon feel asleep. Restlessness overcame Raven, she tossed and turned in her sleep. Inside her head was a war zone of information. Raven sat up screaming but it was not terrified sort of scream it was one of success. She got out of bed and dressed quickly she needed to get the other titans to see if they would go with this idea.

Raven rushed to the common room, right to the computer where she looked for the alert button. Once she found it she pressed it and the whole tower was filled with red flashing lights and sirens.

"Trouble, Titans assem…Raven?" Robin asked uncertain. "What is going on did you press the alert button, if so, why?"

"I think I have an idea on how to find Beast Boy!" They all looked shocked by this statement, but also eager to hear. "It would require a lot of peace and quiet but if I can do it I can reach out to Beast Boy with my soul and find exactly where he is. It would also be draining on me and possible link us together; it would be a more of a bond then what you and I have Robin." They looked at her, Star and Cyborg a little confused but Robin looked concerned.

"What Raven is saying is she'll touch Beast Boy's soul with her own. We all have a unique aura to our souls so it wouldn't be hard to find. Raven are you sure you can handle being boned to Beast Boy like you are with me only more powerful?" Raven looked at him; she thought it about it only for a second before she knew deep down that she was meant to be bonded with Beast Boy.

"Yes, I can handle that if it brings him back to us, safe and whole. Slade may have him for now but he'll always come home to us." They all smiled and agreed to this plan.

"Right, well we'll start in the morning. Hopefully we'll have our green little grass stain back by nightfall tomorrow and Slade will be behind bars or gone for good." With that said by Robin all the titans went back to bed hopeful for a better tomorrow with Beast Boy back behind the safety of their walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Collar

Beast Boy woke up with his headache and aches all over his body. Looking around he didn't have a clue where he could be.

"Oh man, where am I?"

"Right where you should be Beast Boy, you are now under my control." Beast Boy snapped his head in the direction of the voice, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Slade, I thought you were dead! I mean I saw you melt in lava no one can survive that!" Beast Boy looked at Slade in horror. This just didn't make sense to him at all, how can a man who was burned alive in lava be standing before him right now.

"Easy answer Beast Boy that was one of my robots. I don't put myself in harm's way if I can help it. You see while you were all fighting my robot I was sitting comfortable here in my lair unharmed by any of you." Beast Boy just looked at him shocked, however, did this mean this was the real Slade in front of him? If it was he needed to get rid of him once and for all.

"So what do you want with me Slade? I'm nobody special on the team unlike Robin."

"On the contrary you are very special Beast Boy. You see I've been watching you for some time. Granted you're a great actor Beast Boy I didn't notice at first all this power and ability you have. Now tell me why hid this from your team mates?" Beast Boy didn't change his facial expression but inside he was shocked.

'Is he bluffing about knowing I'm a way better fighter then I show everyone? What about how smart I really am does he know? He seems to be telling the truth if so I'm royally screwed.'

"What are you talking about Slade? What you see is what you get. I'm nothing compared to the others. I'm just the weak little fool in the group." There maybe he won't notice I'm bluffing now. However, his hopes were dashed when he heard Slade laugh.

"Oh Beast Boy, I've been watching you. Here take a look for yourself." A screen popped on and Beast Boy saw several fights that when the others were not looking he did something amazing that actually won the fight for them. Worst of all it showed Beast Boy pretending to read a comic book when he was reading something far more complex, Shakespeare or even drawing a picture of Raven or the others. "So you see Beast Boy, I know you are better at fighting when you put your mind to it. Your smarter then you act as well." Beast Boy looked back over to Slade. Slade still had not answered his question yet but he had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"So what do you want with me Slade?"

"I want to teach you to harness your greatest power of all and use it to destroy the titans and take over the city. Oh and Beast Boy your training begins when you change into your new uniform." Beast Boy caught the clothes that were thrown at him. Looking down he saw a black shirt and pants that looked to be tight but still flexible enough to allow great flexibility. On the chest and belt was an orange "S" shape indicating that he was with Slade. To top it all off was a mask that only allowed his eyes to be seen.

"What if I refuse to do this Slade?" Looking up he saw Slade had pulled something out of his pocket.

"Well, I'd simply have to shock you with that wonderful collar around your neck and maybe something else. I was thinking hurting the one you hold closest to you." Beast Boy's eyes widened as he looked back over to the screen. There on the screen was Raven sleeping but looked to be have a restless night.

"Raven, fine I'll do whatever but you can't hurt her." Beast Boy turned and walked to a door that had his name on it. Sighing he walked in and changed into the new clothes, took his old ones and threw them into the trash. He looked around the room before putting the mask on. It was very bland for a room; a hammock was in the corner for a bed, a chair and a desk in the other. The walls and the floor were the same concrete color. A closet opposite the door was full of uniforms just like the one he was wearing. Beast Boy pulled the mask on and walked out the door into the large room where Slade waited.

"Good, now we will begin the training. You will learn to harness your greatest power; you will become one of the greatest villains in the world." Beast Boy looked at him in disgust.

"What is my greatest power then?"

"Come now Beast Boy, you know what I'm talking about. The Beast is your greatest power of all. Now let us begin. First of all, you need a new name and second of all you cannot change into other animals anymore. You must rely on your own fighting style and head for everything now. I expect you to have a new name by the end of our little session." With that said he attacked Beast Boy.

They trained for hours, and Beast Boy was starting to slow down. He had gotten up every time he fell only having to be shocked a couple times in being forced to get back up. Finally he was hit and flew into the wall. He couldn't get back up after that, he laid there hoping that he wouldn't be shocked for not getting up.

"Good, your training is over for the day. You improved throughout the whole session. Good maybe I won't need that long to train you after all. Tomorrow, we'll work on the Beast form. Do you understand?" Beast Boy nodded and received a shock. "You will answer me with 'Yes Sir' do you understand?

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now tell me what have you decided to name yourself?" Beast Boy looked up he hadn't really thought about it, but he knew if he didn't answer and soon he'd be shocked again.

"Mnyama Sir." (Min ya-ma is how you say it) He gave Beast Boy a strange look.

"Good, no one would know it was you then. Now get to your room I'll see you early tomorrow morning and we'll train all day." With that said Slade left the room, Beast Boy could hear the door lock behind him. He turned towards his room and walked into it hoping soon the other would find him.

'I don't know how long I can last here. Raven, god right when we were getting along too. I wanted to tell her so much before I was gone. Now, if I can ever get free she'll never look at me the same way. I'm going to be just like Terra a traitor in her eyes. I wouldn't blame her for it either.' Beast Boy jumped into his hammock and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the tower Raven was tossing in her sleep. She kept seeing strange things in her dreams. She woke with a start breathing heavily looking around her room making sure she was indeed in her room. She looked over to the curtains and saw the sun was just starting to rise above the horizon.

"Oh thank Azar it was just a dream." Raven got out of her bed and started to get her things for a shower. She thought about the strange dreams she had all night long. They were just flashes of of Beast Boy, Slade, or of both of them. She saw Beast Boy fighting Slade blow for blow. At one point it looked like he was winning but then he was being thrown a cross the room hitting walls and furniture. She saw him getting shocked by something around his neck and Beast Boy clawing at it. She hoped none of these images were real. If they were Beast Boy was living his past all over again.

Raven got out of the shower, dressed and went to the common room. There she saw everyone eating something small but looking a bit unnerved.

"Are you all ready for this? I'm ready when you are to try our plan." This seemed to snap them all out of there daze.

"Yeah, were ready what do you want us to do Raven?" Robin took charge like usual it brought a bit of a smile to Ravens face.

"I need you all to watch over my body while I meditate this could take a while I've never sent my soul self out so far from my body." They all nodded and took positions in different areas of the room where they can watch but still be comfortable. Raven started to meditate but before she could get too far into it the alarm when off. This shocked everyone out of there watching positions to the main computer.

"Trouble downtown it looks like. The bank is being robbed again. Everyone I'm sorry but Beast Boy is going to have to wait. We need to protect the city, we'll try again soon I promise." Reluctant they all agreed and rushed to the bank. There they were greeted by several officers who looked a little freaked out but relieved the Titans have arrived.

"What seems to be the issue officer?" The officer looked a Robin and reported.

"We have a hostage situation. About eight people inside as hostages about four are the ones holding them hostage. We have tried to reason with them, find out what we could do to allow them to release the hostages they just ignore us. We have also concluded that the hostages have all been tied up and gaged as well."

"Right then we will handle it from here. Cyborg and Star I want you both to be ready to blast through the doors. Raven I want to you to teleport inside and see what you can gather. Leave the portal open if something goes wrong I want to be able to come in after you or give you a quick escape. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded in agreement and got ready to go. "Titans Go!"

They all started on their tasks. Raven teleported into the building right behind one of the hostages. She looked around leaving the portal open what shocked her most were the kidnappers, they were all manikins.

"No wonder they never answered they are dolls." Raven undid the man she was hiding behind and directed him to the portal.

"Wait you have to know. They left a bomb somewhere in the building." He picked up two little girls and ran through the portal. Ravens eyes widen in fear.

"Oh come on!" She picked up the last five with her powers and pushed them through the portal. Robin called on the communicator telling Raven to get out now. She did as she was told and got out just as the building blew.

"Titans, stay on your toes now." With that a figure punched Robin square in the jaw sending him flying away. "Don't bother to stop us Titans. We will win in the end." Just before he left Starfire stopped him.

"Please, who are you?" The figure turned around and answered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Mnyama."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Realization

The Titans all returned home; it was late and they had looked all over the city for Mnyama. It was an odd name they all agreed.

"Please, is Mnyama a type of food, or perhaps an activity? I have not heard of such an English or Japanese word." Starfire, being able to speak both languages, was quite confused by it all. That's when Raven looked up. She remembered that Beast Boy spoke three languages and the words he had spoken to her all that time ago. She still remembered the words in her mind.

"Kunguru oh tamu kama wewe tu alijua, Como eu te amo tanto." Raven spoke quietly, however; it was loud enough to get the attention of the others.

"What was that Raven?" Robin asked, a little concerned by Raven's uncharacteristic behavior of talking out loud to herself.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Beast Boy had said a while back. They were odd like Mnyama. Thought that maybe I'd look them up later now that I remembered them." Raven got up and walked out of the common room. They all stared after her wondering if the disappearance of Beast Boy was affecting her that much.

"Please Robin; do you know if Friend Raven has the feelings for Beast Boy?"

"I don't know Star but the more I think about it, it sort of makes sense. I mean they're opposites and fight all the time. But have you ever seen them stay mad at each other more than a couple hours? They seem to be the closest out of all of us. You've seen them in battle; so in sync with each other's movements and needs. They're always there when the other needs them even outside of battle. So maybe there is a bit of hidden love there." They all nodded in agreement; there was definitely something under all the fights, no doubt. The only question was if Raven and Beast Boy see that too.

Raven entered her room and got ready to shower.

'After my shower I'll look up those words. Maybe I'll look up Mnyama too. It's a little weird he left a spelling for us; like he wanted us to look up the name or something.'

Raven got out of the shower and dressed. She had taken a much longer shower then she had planned. She started for her computer but her bed looked too inviting to avoid.

'Maybe just a small nap before I look it all up.' Raven lied on her bed and went to sleep and slept the whole night. She was awoken by the alarm going off; she phased through the floor right to the common room.

"What's going on; Mumbo or some common robber again?"

"No, it's Mnyama." Raven's eyes widened. She had not look up the meaning of the word and was silently scolding herself. "It looks like he's at the bank taking something from a high security vault. Titans Go!" They all rushed out of the room to the garage. Raven jumped in the front seat next to Cyborg and Star got on Robin's R-cycle. They rushed to the bank ready for the fight that was sure to come. As they arrived Mnyama stepped out of the bank holding a microchip.

"Ah Titans, that took a while for you to get here. I made sure to trip the third alarm set in place. What too scared to fight me?" Robin looked up at Mnyama with a scowl.

"You wish Mnyama! Titans Go!" They all rushed forward ready to attack when they saw an opening.

Robin was the first to attack. He came in strong ready for the hand to hand combat he was so well trained in. He jabbed and kicked in every which way trying to land a hit, however; with every turn he was either blocked or dodged. With one last punch to Mnyama he missed and was kicked back hard and into the other wall. This angered Starfire as she launched herself at Mnyama, she too threw punches and kicks at him and she added in starbolts and eyebeams whenever possible. Like he did with Robin before, he just simple dodged and when he was close to a trash can he lifted the lid and shot her own eyebeams back at her causing her to also fly backwards and into a wall.

Cyborg charged his arm cannon and began to shoot at Mnyama. He had a harder time dodging the sonic blasts but he did make it with only a small cut in his uniform. He jumped high over Cyborg and made a swift kick to his back causing him to fall forward. Mnyama jumped upon Cyborg's back and tore open his control panel.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he heard before he was shut off. Mnyama stepped off his back and looked to the only Titan left. "So Raven, why haven't you attacked me yet? Is it because you're scared or is it because you're not sure how to attack me?" When he turned to look at her she saw the most amazing clear blue eyes. Raven walked forward trying to get a better look at his eyes before he shut them. "I won't fight you Raven." With that said he disappeared from her sight.

"Were did he go Raven? Did you get the chip? What happened?" were the frantic cries of her friends as they approached.

"I don't know where he went Robin. I did not get the Chip Star. Cyborg, it was the strangest thing. No it couldn't be. He wouldn't do that." They all looked at her in confusion. They were unsure with this Raven; Raven always had the answers to their problems.

"It's alright team the chip is right here. With a note attached to it. 'Titans you will fail in your quest to stop me. I will take over the city and then I will take over the world. Watch your backs and beware of the night.' What in the world does he mean by that? Beware the night, sounds like a horror movie warning."

They once again searched for any sign of either Beast Boy or Mnyama but came up short again. They returned home defeated and worried.

"It has been four months since we have seen Beast Boy. I fear we may never find him." Star was scared and worried like the rest but only she voiced this concern out load.

"I know Star we all are. I'm sure where ever Beast Boy is he's fine." However, deep down in their hearts they all feared that Beast Boy will never return and may be dead.

"Who wants to play a game with me? I need a racer." Cyborg spoke up hoping to cheer everyone up; it had the opposite effect. They all look towards the door hoping beyond hope that he would walk through the door and take the challenge. It was all too much for Raven, she was weakling she knew it and she knew why. She got up and ran out of the room hiding the tears threating to fall. She stopped outside his door and stared at his name engraved on the metal.

"Please come back, you have to come back. I can't take it anymore." The words in that strange language echoed in her head again and she continued to walk down the hall towards her room. Once inside she let the tears f low down her face as she walked to her computer.

"Kunguru oh tamu kama wewe tu alijua. I think he said that was Swahili. Oh sweet Raven if only you knew." Raven stared at the words they were interesting.

'He called me sweet, and what don't I know? Maybe the next part will give me some answers.'

'_Come now Raven, you know this language a little bit it a form of Spanish.' _

'I know but I am more fluent in German and French.' Raven continued on and looked up the second sentence of words.

"Como eu te amo tanto. I think this would be Galician language." Raven stared in shock at the sentence. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. "How I love you so." She stared for a while longer before she smiled a true smile before the rest of her cloak turned a brilliant pure white. "Now for that name Mnyama. What does that mean? Well it sounds a bit African I guess." She looked up every language she could think off in African and nothing made sense. Finally she came upon Swahili. "Could it really be this language, the one Beast Boy knows?" She clicked on the link and typed in the name. She stared in shock as the meaning come onto the screen.

Raven ran out of her room to find the other fast. She found Star in the hall walking towards the common room.

"Star where's Robin? If he's not in the common room go get him I have something important that everyone needs to hear." Raven ran off leaving a very confused Starfire behind. However, just as Raven asked Star rushed to the training room and got Robin. Raven got to the common room and saw Cyborg siting on the couch slightly depressed.

"Hey, Raven. Whoa your cloak is all white! Last time I saw that you and Melchior were all about each other." Raven gave him a sharp look but quickly turned towards the computer.

"When the others arrive I'm going to tell you why I'm so excited." Just as she said that Robin and Star walked through the doors.

"What's going on Raven? Star said it was important. Does it have something to do with your cloak?" Raven sighed and wondered why everyone was so interested in her cloak.

"I think I know where Beast Boy is and after I tell you, you are going to flip out. Look at the screen." They all looked up at the screen and stared in shock at the words flashing in front of it.

'Mnyama; Origin: Swahili; Meaning: The Beast.'

"No way, the little Grass Stan is Mnyama! But he's like a freaking second Robin in fighting and he hasn't transformed once. I mean why hasn't he told us who he really is and why has he turned to a life of crime?" Cyborg sounded, looked confused and upset about this whole ordeal. Robin and Star look much the same way.

"I don't know about you three but I think I'm strong enough to look for him using my soul self now. If you guys still want to try that way of finding him. We may also find out why he is doing this."

"Raven, I think your right. We need to figure this out and fast. Whenever you are ready to do this I am too. What about you guys?" Robin turned to the other two.

"I am ready when you are Robin." Star commented easily.

"If it gets my buddy back and soon I'm all for it right now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Plan in Action

The four Titans went and got a little bit of rest, yet they were all restless. Once they felt they had enough they all met in the common room.

"Is everyone ready for this? Remember we have to stay in our stations till Raven is back from her soul trip." Robin ordered.

"Man, if BB was here he would have made a crack about that soul trip comment. But yeah we understand me and Star will stay at the door, you at the window and Raven in the center of the room doing her thing." They all nodded in agreement and went to their posts.

Raven got into her lotus position and started to meditate it seemed a little harder this time to get to the soul version.

'Wonder why it's harder I'm more powerful, though this is not exactly the same form as when I turn into my soul self to take out Plasmas.' Raven started to concentrate harder on what she needed to do but something was missing the last bit of a push she needed to get there.

'_Raven, love, love him and look for him. Reach out to his soul!'_ Raven gasped slightly then her eyes blazed white and a large White Raven outlined in black soared up and away from the Titans. The others look in shock as this happened, they all were starting to wonder if this was actually going to work.

"Well, BOOYA! I don't know about you guys but that was awesome."

"I agree with you friend Cyborg. Robin was that a new soul form. I do not recall her soul self being white instead of black?"

"Yeah I think it was Star, must have come with the change as well."

Raven had never experienced this sort of thing before. It felt totally different then when she reached out to a soul that was close by. Raven soul self was way above the tower looking for the right soul signature.

'Okay below me is a red, pink, and blue soul signature all brilliant in color that's the guys. I want a brilliant green color, but none of the ones I see look right they are all too dull or the wrong shade.' Raven looked all around her trying desperately to find that right soul signature.

'_Raven there, the small bright green light in the north!_ Raven turned a little more to the north and just over the city looked to be the right soul signature. Raven flew over the city awestruck on how many people lived in this part of town. It was a bad part of town, tons of gang symbols over the buildings and streets. Next after she crossed over the last tall building a small rundown neighborhood stood. Just beyond the small neighborhood was a farm. It was brown due to it being fall. The farmer had harvested all the crops for that year. Raven looked for the green light again and saw two lights in a barn against the mountain. One brilliant green and the other a sickly dark red, raven rushed to the barn knowing that Beast Boy was not alone.

Raven entered the barn as her soul self and begin looking for where the light source was coming from. She saw that it came from the back wall, but that didn't make sense. She came up to the wall and like a ghost, she went right through it. However, instead of coming out to a corn field or a mountain wall she came into a cave.

'A cave that's odd, but the lights are brighter now so he must be at the end of the cave.' Raven glided through the cave. She soon came upon an area full of rooms. The rooms had names on them that indicated whose room it was, kind of like the tower. She came to one that had Beast Boys new name Mnyama on it.

'So he stays in this room.' Raven entered the room and saw a very small space with only a bed in it. It was very plain compared to his room back at the tower. She exited and continued down the path. She reached a lab area where she saw many devices that looked like they were used for torture. Raven shuddered hoping none of what she saw was ever used on Beast Boy. However, her hopes were dashed as she saw the calendar where Mnyama was written all over it. Raven went through another door and saw a training area and there in the middle was Beast Boy, staring straight ahead.

Beast Boy stood ahead giving no sign of actually seeing anything.

"Would you just do it already, I hate trying to figure out when it's going to happen!" He yelled out to no one at first. Just as he finished yelling he kneeled over in pain. He looked like he wanted to scream but wouldn't give whoever was hurting him the satisfaction. Raven felt the pain coursing through his body. It was like an electric shock that should have killed any normal human was coursing through him. Raven figured if she was in her true form right now she would shiver with the raw power coursing through the air.

"Mnyama, you fail once again to do as I said. You are either not trying or you are not practicing! I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed! Do it again and she will die! Next time you come across the Titans I want you to kill them. Hold no mercy for them! As for the witch, leave her, I promised I wouldn't harm her if you helped me."

'Witch, is he talking about me?'

"We will then take over Jump city. As this city with our headquarters we will then take out each member of the Justice League one by one." The voice continued to give out his plans when he noticed Beast Boy was no longer listening. He shocked him and Beast Boy doubled over in pain again. Yet, Beast Boy was still able to get out a sarcastic remark.

"How you going to take out the Justice League when you can't even take out a bunch of kids without help?" Raven couldn't help but smile at Beast Boy's courage but knew it was going to get him hurt. Then out of nowhere as Beast Boy still kneeled over in pain he kicked Beast Boy in the chest and sent him flying. The man turned away from Beast Boy and Raven saw him, Slade.

"Shut up Boy, I will defeat the Justice League and then I will take over the world!" He then turned a switch and Beast Boy got off the ground breathing heavily. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Slade. "The world will be mine Mnyama. Ready yourself boy, today will be a harsh punishment." Beast Boy took a deep breath and stood up straighter making him taller then what she remembered. Just as Raven was being brought back to her body she saw Slade rush at Beast Boy and start to fight him. As Raven came out of her trance she began to panic.

"Slade! He, I, ROBIN! Slade has Beast Boy. He's forcing him to fight us. Slade wants Beast Boy to kill you three. Then he wants Beast Boy to help take out the Justice League." Raven was breathing heavily and looking around in a panic. Cyborg was holding her down to keep her from hurting herself. Starfire was hugging her trying to calm her down enough to make more sense.

"Raven, its Slade it really is Slade then?" Raven nodded still with a look of panic in her eyes. "Then he is using Beast Boy like he used me. But what does he have over Beast Boy? I mean if he is using Beast Boy to kill us he has to have something way more important over him then us." Robin looked out the window in deep thought; however, Starfire seemed to have the answer.

"I do not recall Raven saying all of us Robin. Raven said that he was to kill us three, indicating that it would be you, Cyborg, and me that he is to kill. I believe what he has over Beast Boy is Raven. Beast Boy, I have noticed for quite some time now has feelings for Raven. However, he hides if for fear of rejection. However, he loves Raven enough to put himself in danger to protect her." She looked round the room for an argument but none came and she continued.

"Raven is this new change in wardrobe in relation to the change in wardrobe from the Dragon?" Raven merely nodded in response trying desperately to stay calm. "So, am I to assume that you too are in LOVE with Beast Boy?" Raven only nodded in response she wanted to tell Beast Boy first but that seemed like a long way off and besides it wouldn't have been much longer that the Boy Wonder figured it out. "Glorious, we will celebrate when we have Beast Boy safe and home; Raven where can we find Beast Boy and Slade?" Raven had finally calmed down enough to talk to the others and started to explain where and how they were to get to Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, back in the cave Beast Boy felt like he was fighting for his life. He dodged and ducked most if not all hits Slade threw at him.

'It seems to be getting easier to dodge him. Am I getting better or is he going easy on me. No I'm getting better his punches and kicks seem to be getting more desperate.' Beast Boy and Slade continued to fight for what seemed like hours.

"STOP, I grow tired of this child's play. Let us retire to our champers and in six hours we will continue with your training. Or maybe we'll go to the Lab, how does that sound Mnyama?" Beast Boy just started to walk to his room not bothering to answer Slade. He knew he earn a shock for that but it was nothing compared to the torture he will receive later. As if on cue he kneeled over in pain and just as quickly as it started it disappeared. "You will answer me when I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." Beast Boy turned to leave, hopping to get some rest before the torture began. As he entered his room his thoughts were filled with the other Titans.

'I wonder what they are doing right now. Robin is most likely pacing around trying to come up with a plan to stop Mnyama. Star is trying to calm Robin down but also wondering on how to stop him. Cyborg either cooking or playing video games on the game station, maybe he misses me. Raven… Raven is most likely sitting on the couch reading, or meditating because it's finally quite with me gone. Heck she may even be in her room doing who knows what. I wonder if anyone besides Cy or Star would miss me.' Beast Boy continued to think about the others when another thought hit him.

"Raven had a White Clock and Leotard on. What is that all about? Last time she had that she was with that stupid Dragon." Beast Boy's eyes got sad and his ears dropped. "She found someone. Whoever he is, he's made her happy that she is in love with him." Beast Boy stood up and walked to his closet and pulled out his new mask and put it on.

'It's time to be tortured and then to find a way out of this mess.' He turned from his mirror with one last look and walked out the door. He was almost to the Lab when an alarm went off, Beast Boy smiled under his mask as a Voice in his head shouted Titans Go, the voice sounded just like Robin's.

"Wait. That was Robin's voice. Oh no, no please don't be here please." Beast Boy now in uniform as Mnyama ran to the Ops room ready to face any intruder to the Headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Final Fight

The four remaining Titans rushed into the headquarters ready for any of Slade's minions or even Beast Boy now named Mnyama to attack them. However, none came at them it was quiet almost too quiet for Robins liking.

"Stay close together everyone? We have a better chance of taking out anyone who comes our way if we work together." Everyone nodded and gathered close to Robin. They walked down the hall way staying close and keeping a sharp eye out for any movement. They walked into the room Raven recognized as the torture lab. She looked up at the calendar and gasp. Starfire too looked up and gasped loudly.

"Friends, is that blood on the wall?" They all turned to look at the wall and turned green.

"Yes Star, I believe it is blood. According to my scanners is fairly fresh. Maybe only a couple minutes old." Robin stared at the name across every day of the calendar and felt bad for Beast Boy. It seemed it was just as Raven told him, Beast Boy was tortured often.

"So, Titans how did you find our headquarters? Never mind I'm not too interested in that. I'm just interested in your demise once and for all." The Titans turned around to see a figure dressed in black and masked all except for his blue eyes. "Prepare yourself Titans!" With that said Mnyama launched himself at the Titans again it seemed almost too easy for Mnyama to take them out. One by one they fell to Mnyama's speed and stealth.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. You've gotten sloppy since I've been gone. You've become slow, weak and pathetic." Robin looked up to see Slade and Mnyama walk over to him and stand beside him.

"What do you want Slade? What are you doing to him?" Robin nodded over to Mnyama and Slade chuckled causing everyone to shiver. Raven being uninjured just gaged and hands being tied behind her back stared at Mnyama. Mnyama looked away from her and shifted uncomfortably in the spot. Slade pulled a remote out of his pocket and looked at Mnyama.

"To the wall Mnyama and I want your hands where I can see them. As for you Robin I want you and your little friends dead so I can take over the city and next the World." They all looked at Slade with shock he was really going to kill them when he got the chance. "Mnyama, I must say you did an excellent job tying everyone up. I don't remember teaching you to tie those kind of Knots." Mnyama only grunted in reply waiting for his next orders.

"So Slade how do you plan on taking over the world, when you know the Justice league is waiting for people just like you?" Slade hit Robin hard causing Robin to roll away. Robin didn't move he had been knocked out. Starfire begin to struggle unable to use any of her powers due to the bracelet on her wrist.

"Now listen children, you will sit quietly as I prepare to take over the city. Once my preparations are complete my apprentice here will kill you." They all looked up in horror as Slade said this. They looked to Mnyama whose eyes widened and then closed. Slade left the room with giving one last look at Mnyama. "Do not disobey me or I will start the torture again and I'll add the girl to it as well. Do I make myself clear?" Mnyama looked up at Slade and slowly nodded.

"Yes sir." Slade left the room leaving the Titans in the care of Mnyama. Robin slowly sat up and looked around.

"Why does he want you Beast Boy?" Mnyama turned around so fast it could have given him whiplash. They saw the shock in his eyes for a brief moment before his eyes settled on Raven.

"You figured it out didn't you Rae? I was hoping something I did or said would alert you all to who I was. And Robin the only thing I could think he wants me for is The Beast." Everyone looked on dumbstruck by this declaration. They all remembered The Beast very well. None of them wanted to go against that creature again.

"What does he plan on doing with the Beast do you know?" Beast Boy slowly took off a ring and placed it in a pocket. The eyes faded back to their dark Jade color.

"No Robin I don't, I can only guess. If I had to guess I'd have to say to first kill you guys and then to kill the Justice League. I think he then plans on killing me." Beast Boy looked on sadly towards the others. Cyborg looked at his best friend worried.

"Hey BB, how is he controlling you, and is he and how is he making you change?" Cyborg voice was dripping in concern. Beast Boy turned to the others with his eyes empty of any emotion. It was oddly like Raven when she was in turmoil. Beast Boy reached up to his shirt collar and pulled it down showing another collar this time a shock collar.

"It has enough electrical force to kill me if he wanted to do it. He uses this along with all the equipment you see around you to either just torture me or torture me into changing." They all stared at him in shock. He seemed so out of life so unlike his usual self. This frightened Raven to the point of tears. Raven begin to fight her bindings and gag. "Raven please don't struggle he'll make me hut you guys and it's the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Raven continued to struggle she had to tell him and tell him now before he gave up his will to live fully. Robin had started to find a way out of his bindings and a way to get the others out too.

"Mnyama, when I give you the signal kill out guests. Leave the girl I'll deal with her myself." They all looked towards Beast Boy wondering if he was going to disobey.

"Yes sir." Was the only response he got before it was all silent again.

"Beast Boy I know you don't want to do that. I also know that when you refuse he's going to make you change and then you will without knowing it. We will find a way out of this I promise." Beast Boy turned away from the others, hoping they all had a plan and hoping that if he didn't see it he wouldn't have to report it. Robin rolled towards Raven and slipped out of his bindings and reached for Raven's gag.

"Think you can release the others?" Raven nodded to Robin. "We then need to get that collar off of BB. Do you think you can grab it with your powers and break it?" Again Raven nodded and proceeded to release the others. She then ran to Beast Boy and tackled him in the back and reached for the collar. He twisted around in Ravens grasp and gasped in shock at the emotion emanating off her. The collar was taken off just as the door slammed open. Slade with is lighting fast speed knocked Cyborg and Starfire to the other side of the room, knocking them out upon impact with the wall and each other in the heads. Raven rushed to their sides but before she could reach them Slade pinned Raven to the wall knocking her out as well. Robin looked at Beast Boy seeing the life flicker back on.

"You disobeyed my orders Mnyama. You will pay dearly for disobeying me." Beast Boy just smirked at Slade.

"You can't hurt me know Slade. The collar is gone and I'm no longer under your control. Robin." Robin looked over to Beast Boy understanding exactly what he had in mind. Robin smirked as well.

"Ready for the real end Slade?" Robin and BB attacked Slade at the same time effectively doing a double team. Slade seemed to hold his own for a while before he begins to slip up. Every punch and kick seemed to miss its target only to be countered by the Titans attack. Beast Boy attacked left and high while Robin attacked right and low. Robin and Beast Boy seemed to work as one unit against Slade.

Slade was losing and he knew it he was trying to find any way out of this loss. He looked over and saw Raven stirring and beginning to wake up. He knew once awake he would have to fight her off as well and he would loss very soon. He knew what he had to do. Pulling a gun he took aim and shot. The bang was so loud it caused the boys to flinch. Beast Boy looked in the direction of the shot and saw Raven fall back to the ground. Beast Boy felt the familier loss of control as his body begins to change.

His claws sharpen and lengthen to deadly points just as his fangs do. Fur grows along his whole body and his muscles fill out as The Beast takes over. Robin rushes to Ravens side hoping she isn't dead. As he reaches her he see the bullet only hit her shoulder. Releaved that she would be okay he turned back to the fight. Like all fights with The Beast, there was no holding back on either side. The Beast had the upper hand with the speed and strength it possessed. Robin heard a faint ping as the bullet in Ravens shoulder feel out.

"Good she's healing herself. Now let's hope Beast Boys strength holds out and defeats Slade once and for all."

"Well even if he doesn't kill Slade and just knocks him out I'm sending him to a dimension that has no air, and he'll burn for the rest of the time he's alive." Robin looked down and saw Raven wide awake but weak looking.

"Welcome back Raven." The Beast howl, as they looked over they saw Slade limp in The Beasts claws as he threw whim against the wall twice before throwing him across the room.

Tired The Beast reverted to his original form of Beast Boy. Robin rushed over to Slade to see if he was still alive. Cyborg and Starfire stirred and woke up and looked around. They saw Raven next to Beast Boy checking him over for severe injuries and Robin looking over Slade being extra careful.

"He's not dead but just barely alive. Still want to send him to another dimension Raven?" Raven nodded and lifted her hand up and opened a portal.

"Just push him in. I'm sure where he is going they have something to say to him." They all looked on as Raven gave a weak smile. "Let's go home," looking to Beast Boy "all of us." They all left in silence knowing this time Slade will never return to harm them.

Several days later the Titans were back to normal. The only difference was Bee now joined the Titans electing to be on a team with her new boyfriend and more girls. Robin and Starfire seemed to be even closer. Raven sat on the roof watching as the moon rose above the sea. Most people loved the sunset but Raven loved the moon rise. As she sat on the edge she was joined by a green man.

"So, what's with the new color cloak Rae?" He hoped he sounded innocent but didn't hold much hope in her telling him.

"Simple, I found love."

"Oh Who?" Raven only turned to look at him with love filled eyes

"You." And she kissed him lightly on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Epilogue

Ten years after the crazy events with Slade the Titans were still together. There were just a few changes to the tower. Cybrog about four years after Bee joined the original Titans decided it was time to make the place larger. Not even a year later Bee and Cyborg were married. A year after that Robin and Starfire were married. Granted Beast Boy wanted to ask Raven when Cyborg made the announcement of his marriage. Again it happened when Robin did the same thing. Just as Raven was about to give up after eight years of being together Beast Boy finally asked. They were married that very year.

Now Ten years later the T Tower was busy with many children.

Cyborg and Bee:

Kaisha: Girl Greek meaning Spine/Thorn. Has the brain of her father, her understanding of gadgets. She also has the powers of a Wasp. She is very protective of her little sister Aurora.

Aurora: Girl Latin meaning Dawn. Very much like her mother independent and full of a fight. Is able to control any bug and use them in a fight almost like Kitty and her father The Moth.

Robin and Star:

Ayden: Girl Gaelic meaning little fire. Ayden is just like her father. Skilled in fighting and is as sharp as a tack. At a young age her mother taught her Tamerain. However, Ayden does not have her mother's powers.

Koray: Boy Turkish meaning Ember Moon. Koray is like his mother in almost every way. Inheriting his mother's powers, but also his father's brains, and is just as skilled as his sister in fighting. He is very protective of his younger sister Ayden.

Beast Boy and Raven:

Akin: Boy African meaning Brave Boy. Akin is an interesting case for BB and Rae. On a trip to Africa to show Raven his old home he ran into his old friend. Recognizing the affects of Sakuria on his friend he warned him. Knowing that he was going to die he asked Beast Boy to take care of his Son Akin. Noticing Akin also had the fatal Sakuria he took him to his parents old lab. His friend being too far along knew he couldn't save him. However, Akin was saved from a horrible death. Akin turned green just like Beast Boy and gained the powers of the elements. BB and Raven adopted Akin and took him back to the states. One year later a three year old Akin is joined by twins Kulwa and Atsu. All of whom are born in Beast Boy's home village in South Africa.

Kulwa: Girl African Oldest Twin.

Atsu: Boy African Youngest Twin.

Being twins Kulwa and Atsu have strange powers. It's an even mixture between their fathers and mothers powers. They are able to change into shadow animals, and use the dark magic of their mother's. However similar their powers they look as different as night and day.

Kaisha: dark skinned like her parents. Long dark hair and dark chocolate brown eyes

Aurora: Looks just like her sister only with short dark hair and milk chocolate brown eyes

Ayden: Sun kissed skin that looked a little orange like her mother's skin. However, she had dark black hair as long as her mothers and her eyes as clear blue as her fathers.

Koray: Slightly tan skin and short Red hair as brilliant as his mother's hair and eyes as green as Uncle Beast Boy's hair.

Akin: Looks just like his real father with the slight difference of being Green like Beast Boy.

Kulwa: She has pale grey green skin. Has hair dark green with blonde highlights through it and she had dark blue eyes.

Atsu: He has dark grey green skin. Has hair dark purple with green highlights through it and has clear green eyes. All of BB and Raven's kids are very protected of each other and their cousins.

One last surprise before you all turn in for the night. BB and Raven are expecting another child. Say hello to Stara. Girl Swahili meaning Guarded Kept safe.

Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it as much I like writing it. Keep looking for more BB/RAE Fanfiction. I like making stories on how they fall in love at different times of year. Keep a look out for my Christmas Story.


End file.
